Bambina
by SparksAreFlying
Summary: Distance only makes matters more complicated. D/E. COMPLETE!
1. Saying Goodbye

Title: A Little Bit Of Him

Author: RachelROULETTE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did... you can guess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Saying Goodbye

It wasn't as if Eric had a choice, much. He needed a college scholarship to do what he wanted to do, and this little year wouldn't matter, since they'd be together forever. Eric promised Donna marriage after he got back, and she accepted, assured that it was for real this time. Still, she cried at night, missing his breath on her ear, his warmth beside her at night. Now, as she laid in bed, there was only cold, empty space next to her. She rolled over and glanced out her open window, at his house. How many nights had she climbed up the side of his house to spend the night? How many times had he done the same for her? She sighed, looking at her clock. It was 3 in the morning. She didn't feel like sleeping now. She decided to just lay there and let her thoughts flow. The only thing she could think about was Eric, and the last night they had spent together...

_Donna moaned as Eric pushed in and out of her gracefully, his warm body coming down and up over hers. She pressed her hips up against his, forcing him deeper inside, to the point where he groaned animalistically. His hands were on her bare breasts, his lips on her face. She felt the tension build up as he thrusted into her and pulled out, only to thrust in again. She ached for climax and bucked her hips involuntarily, moaning his name with every beat. "I'm... I'm coming Eric!" she screamed, her fingers running through his hair. "Do you want me?" Eric said, breathing heavily, eyes strained. "YES!" Donna gasped, and suddenly she released as well as he. His milk filled her up and she rolled over onto her stomach next to him after, his arms already around her, stroking every bit of her skin and kissing her madly. She groaned as the orgasmic tingles dominated her body, a strange combination of numbness and hypersensitivity._

_"Eric... Eric..." she whispered heavily, pushing herself closer to him. She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you..."_

_"I love you, Donna. So much more than I could ever put into words." Eric said._

_Donna wanted to lock this moment in eternity. She was speechless, still coming down fromm her orgasm._

_"Eric... I'm going to miss you."_

_"I know... I'll miss you too."_

_"We won't be able to do this for a long time."_

_"I don't know how I'll survive."_

_"I know it's unlike me to say this... but me neither." _

_Nothing more was said until after his lips met hers for a passionate kiss._

_"Never, ever leave me." she said. "Promise me you won't."_

_"I promise." he said, embracing her tightly._

---

That promise had gotten her through 5 weeks. Hopefully it would get her through more... but she was having a hard time. She wondered how foolish she had been years before, trying to prove to herself that she didn't need Eric in her life. _Au contraire,_ she thought. She did need him. He was oxygen to her, she couldn't be happy without him. It had been that way since they were toddlers, evolving from best friends to lovers, to almost-newlyweds, and back to fiancées. They had endured all the bumps along the way... or so she thought.

---

**Okay, there's chapter one! It's a bit short, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I finally got my new laptop, so now I can write in peace without prying eyes. Thanks in advance to all my reviewers (*poof* goes the ego...). Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Far Away

**Okay... 1 hour later and I'm beginning on Chapter Two. I'm both pleased and a little annoyed to announce that this story will be kind of the same old shit I like to write, but a different setting and different age. you'll find out what I mean by the "same old shit" when you've read farther into the story, and only if you've read my previous (deleted) stories. So basically I'm reusing a concept used in a previous story. But this time it'll be better, I promise! *winks***

**Also, this chapter is basically all smut, like the last one. feel free to skip it and wait for the actual story to start in Chapter 3.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: Far Away

Eric folded up Donna's latest letter after rereading it for the third time. He hit his fist to his chest, the ache for her countenance almost too much to bear. He tried to imagine her there, what she'd look like, what they'd be talking about. He closed his eyes and thought only of her, drifting into sleep, where he dreamed he was holding her, absolutely nothing, not even clothes, separating him...

_Donna sipped at her champagne, her toes rubbing up and down his leg under the water. Her elegant breasts floated in the bathwater, tempting him to latch his mouth onto one of her coral-pink nipples and make her moan. He pulled her closer, her glittery green eyes flashing at his. She wrapped her smooth legs around his waist, lifting herself onto his lap, her torrid entrance just millimeters away from his throbbing manhood. She kissed him, moaning and whispering his name as his hands instinctively roamed her slippery, wet body. _

_"Eric... I love you..." she moaned pushing her body into his._

_He kissed her deeply, licking her lips. "I... love.. you..." he breathed._

_"I need you.. inside... now..." she gasped, panting. Quickly she lifted her hips up and slid down over his shaft, a glorious moan escaping her lips. Eric buried his face in between her breasts and slid his face up to hers as she came down over him again and again. Her panting made him hotter as he licked at her wet skin._

_Eric grabbed her ass and sped things up a little, still keeping the love aspect of sex in check, though. He pushed his hips up to hers, and an indescribable noise came from her throat. He quickly thrusted in and out, in and out, feeling her intense twitches around his cock. He groaned her name, rushing, trying to push her over the edge by manipulating her sensitive clitoris. _

_Within the minute, she came, clamping around him. he couldn't supress it anymore, now that she had experienced her release. "Donna! he groaned as his seed spilled inside of her..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Wha--" Eric gasped, woken up by his alarm. "Oh." he said as he realized that he, indeed, was not making love to Donna, and rather was halfway around the world from her. He also realized that he needed to change his pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay... I gave Donna a smutty fantasy chapter, it was only fair if I tortured Eric as well. After this, the actual story will begin, no more smut 'til the end, I promise! (unless of course, you want it...). I'll get the next chapter (it actually has a plot, mind you) up as soon as possible, mmkay?**


	3. Subhuman

Chapter Three: Subhuman

---------------

Donna yawned as she woke up the next morning, strecthing her arms out wide. She wanted to do something productive today, instead of moping, which had become her pastime lately. She felt unlike herself, but then again, when your one true love is hald a world away, nothing seems normal.

She blinked as she looked at the stand-up frames on her bedside table. They contained photos of happier times with Eric, when life wasn't as complicated. She sighed as she recalled all of the events that the pictures were taken at: Junior prom, her parents' wedding vow renewal, a snapshot taken of them at the ice shack.

It was then when she realized that hunger was gnawing at her insides. She felt like eating a truckload of strawberry ice cream. It seemed odd, she had never really had a taste for strawberry ice cream, but now it sounded wonderful.

She stumbled down to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Corn Pops. The remains of a bucket of chicken sat on the table. _silly dad,_ she thought. At least he didn't mark everything in the fridge as "Save for Bob" anymore.

"Hi Pumpkin." her father greeted her, still in his bathrobe.

"Hi Daddy." she said sweetly, pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail. She grumbled at the thought of her hair color. It definitely was _not_ her, she had no idea why she wanted to do it in the first place.

"Happy Saturday." he informed her, smiling.

"Today's Saturday?" she asked. She had really been out of sync with the rest of the world lately.

"If my calendar is correct, I hope so." he said. She took a bite of her cereal, squirming in her chair.

"You feelin' okay, Pumpkin?" he asked, reaching over to move her hair out of her eyes.

"I guess so." she muttered. Now that she though about it, she did feel a bit under the weather, but it was nothing abnormal.

She finished her breakfast and made small talk with Bob for a few minutes, then made her way upstairs to her room once again. She pushed open her bathroom door and walked in, ignoring the mess of dirty clothes and wet towels on the floor. She gave herself the onceover. She really didn't look like herself, she thought. She had dark circles under her eyelids and her face looked tired. She leaned against the counter, stared for a moment, and finally picked up a paddle brush to comb out her abnormally-blonde hair.

_Bingo._

She could change her hair back today. What was to stop her? She could casually swing by the salon later and make an appointment. Maybe they would even take her when she walked in. She felt excited already, even though it was a small task.

She quickly shed her pajamas, showered, and got ready to head downtown.

---------------------------------------

_3 hours later... _

"Ta-da!" Donna said, entering the basement door and twirling around in a girly manner.

"What?!" Jackie gasped, appalled.

"Looks like we can call her Big Red again. Mmmm... speaking of which, some gum sounds very delicious right now." Fez said, whipping out a pack of Doublemint from his pocket.

"Well?" Donna asked. "What do you think?"

"It is fabulous, my dear Donna!" Fez exclaimed, leaping up to hug her.

Donna cleared her throat and pryed the overly-enthusiastic Fez off of her.

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows at Donna. "After all the hard work I put in to make you look less androgynous, and this is what I get?!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Aw, get over it, Jackie."

Jackie grumbled something incoherent at her. Donna playfully stuck out her tongue.

She plopped down on the couch, satisfied for the day. Now, at least she had part of her old self back.

-------------------------------

**Donna being blonde is bad, mmkay?**

**I just had to change it, I would've had an anxiety attack if I didn't. which is a bit odd, because normally, ginger kids creep the living hell out of me. But I don't see Donna as a ginger. I see her as a... very sexy Daywalker. Not unlike Kyle Broflovski!**

**Excuse my South Park references. I really must learn to keep those under control more.**

**Well, that's all for right now, hopefully I'll update a bit more tomorrow. As for now, I think I'll go troll 4chan or something stupid like that.**

**-Rachel**


	4. White Robe

Chapter 4 : White Robe (the title is the translation of a t.a.T.u song, originally in Russian ["Beliy Plaschik"].)

­-------------------

Donna fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, waiting for the end of commercial break. She didn't feel like going to work today, but the workaholic in her got the last say in the matter. She stared at the soundproof glass wall in the studio, her eyes crossing and bugging out.

"Ughhh..." she thought, putting her head down. Her current headache would have been enough of an excuse to stay home today, why didn't she take the oppurtunity?

Soon enough, her blurry consciousness sharpened as they went on the air.

"Hey WFPP listeners, Hot Donna here, and it's only a week away from Cheesefest, and the lineup includes a bunch of great obscure, local bands from the South Wisconsin area. We've got a pair of tickets here to get rid of, so the..." She paused, an odd pressure building in her chest. "We're going to open up the phone lines, and the 16th caller... the... 16th... b- uh..."

"Donna?" the new intern, Tom, asked.

'The... oh God..." Donna said, running to the nearest trash can in a flurry of sickness.

"Um... can we... can we cut to a commercial break?" Tom said nervously.

-----------------

Jackie sat, laughing her ass of after Donna told her the story.

"You _puked_ on AIR?" Jackie cracked up. "How could you not see that coming?!"

"Jeez, Jackie, it's not that funny." Donna growled, curling up farther into her blanket and frowning.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Donna. It's just shocking, is all." Jackie said, calming down.

"I didn't eat anything strange." Donna said from under the blanket which she had now completely buried herself under.

"Maybe you were nervous?" Jackie suggested.

"Jackie, I've been working at WFPP for three years, I don't think it's normal for me to get nervous anymore." Donna said, muffled.

"Hmph." Jackie thought. She paused. "Oh shit."

Donna peeled back the blanket from her face, looking at Jackie intently. "What?"

"You don't... You... when..." Jackie turned around to look closer at Donna. "Last March when you and Eric had your little going-away shebang, were you... using anything?"

"Yeah, I was on the pill as usual... until four days before that..." Donna's expression turned into a worried one.

'Why the hell--"

"I didn't want to refill my prescription since it'd only be of use for a few days..." Donna sat up.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Like crap..."

"Do you think..."

Donna took a deep breath. She knew what Jackie meant, and by now it seemed very probable. She shrugged her shoulders. Deep in her mind, she was expecting this all along, although she was too stubborn to tell anyone.

"Jackie I know what you're implying, just say it."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"You knew this and didn't tell me?"

"Yes. Well, no. I wasn't sure. I haven't actually taken a test or anything like that."

"Well, we have time right now."

­-----

2 HOURS LATER:

"Okay, I can see that we need accuracy, but did that necessarily mean we had to buy seven kits?" Donna said.

"Donna-- something this big needs to be proven, pretty much."

"Can't I just prove it with a sonogram?"

"Donna, don't be silly! Would you rather find out in front of your lesbo gyneocologist or your best friend?"

"No, seriously. I have a doctor's appointment next week for this very thing."

"Fine, but for my own sake I want to find this out now." Jackie said, handing Donna the first of several little boxes.

"Jackie, you're not the potentially pregnant one!"

Jackie shut her mouth momentarily.

--------

After the third test, Jackie knocked on the door. "You done with number 3 yet?!" she yelled obnoxiously.

"Yeah. No more right now!"

"Donna!"

"I can't pee anymore, Jackie. Seriously. I'm going to have to go drink like a gallon of grapefruit juice."

Jackie scowled. "Fine, fine."

Donna washed her hands and walked with Jackie down to the kitchen, leaving the still-developing test sticks on the sink.

"So, how are you going to break this to Eric?" Jackie asked while Donna fished around in the fridge for something to drink.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it would be a little rude if I just didn't, and he came back here and found out for himself, so I figure a phone call might do the trick." Donna said.

"Eek. I can see it now." Jackie grimaced.

"What are you making faces at? The image of me looking like a pig, or Eric's reaction?"

'Well, Eric's reaction, but now that you mention it..."

Donna gave Jackie an intimidating look. She sat down and began chugging down Tropicana.

"No, but really, in all seriousness, what are you planning on doing?"

"Keeping it. Him. Her." Donna said.

"Well yeah. That kind of surprised me with you being all left-wing feminist and stuff."

"Well... it's like... _him._ If I am, actually, y'know, pregnant in the first place. I mean, we made it. It's like a little bit of him and I couldn't kill that, especially now since he's so far away from me."

"I see what you're getting at. That's really brave of you, Donna."

Donna said nothing, just smiled. And she smiled even more when she walked back up to her bathroom and saw, from the objects sitting on her sink, that their creation _was, _indeed.

-----------------------------------

**Hmmm... wow. This is where the OOC bit comes in, if you haven't noticed.**

**I have nothing more to say :)**


	5. Pennyroyal Tea

**Chapter Four: Pennyroyal Tea**

**NOTE: Story has been renamed to "Bambina".  
**

------

Eric sat down on his bed and unfolded his much-anticipated letter from Donna. He got them every two weeks, and he always loved the feeling of something in his hands that had personally been from her.

_September 13th, 1979_

_My dear Eric,_

_Hey baby, I hope you're having a good time in Tanzania. How's it going? You'd better be taking care of yourself, honey. Especially with the supposed threats of wild boar attacks. Whatever, I believe you. You know I always do._

_Anyway, I've got some heavy news, and I don't know how you'll take it. It's not bad news, well, at least not to me, really. I would call you to tell you, but I can't be sure who's eavesdropping. I don't plan on dropping this on anyone else for a little while longer._

_Well, take a deep breath. Grab on to something stable._

_I'm pregnant._

_Yes, you read right. I'm currently three months along. I hope this isn't a huge shock, after all, you always talked about how much you wanted to start a family. _

_Don't get clever, of course you're the father. I guess I ran out of contraceptive pills a few days before you left, and I forgot to get them refilled. That was a great night, wasn't it?_

_Anyway, try to call me when you can. We need to talk about this. _

_I love you so much, _

_-Donna J Pinciotti_

"Wait, what?!" Eric blurted out. Donna was... the dreaded "p" word? The scariest thing after monsters and broccoli? This couldn't be happening. He was halfway around the world! He wouldn't be able to see her, he wouldn't be able to see the baby until well after she/he/it/ was born. He groaned. Sure, he'd always wanted a kid or two, but not in such an unconventional way.

Was he even ready to be a father, he reasoned? He didn't even get over his fear of baseballs until he was twelve. He still collected Star Wars parnephilia. He was still basically a child himself.

_No, I'm not._

His true, inner Eric spoke out then, guiding his thoughts.

_I can do this. Donna needs me. She needs my support and encouragement. I'm going to be a great father._

_At least I can give being a better father than Red a shot._

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Maybe he could finish up here sooner than planned and still get his scholarship. Maybe he could get back home and be with his one true love, and the being that he was already feeling love for.

They would be alright, he told himself as he sat down and began a response to Donna.

------------------

**I had a bit of trouble with that one, character development isn't one of my strong areas.**

**Well guys, I'm going to be gone for about a week, my uncle passed away and I have to go up to West Virginia for his memorial service all next week. I'm beside myself with sadness, but I wanted to give back to the community by updating, even though this is a short chapter.**

**Thanks for all your reviews :)**

**If anyone wants to have some D/E fics waiting for me when I get back, it would cheer me up an awful lot.**

**Reviews make me smile as well.**

**Love, Rachel**


	6. Snowfalls

**Well, I'm back. Actually, I have been for the past few weeks, but I've been way too busy. My family is moving two towns over, school's going to be starting up again soon, and I've been dealing with my own personal demons.**

**Regardless, here's a new chapter (this is actually a rewrite of it, I wrote the original a week or so ago, and when I nuked my hard drive, it got BALEETED.)**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**ERIC'S POV:**

_Riiiiiiing._

I regretted having to call her so late at night, but it was the only way to catch her without having to rouse her from her bed at 1am.

_Riiiiiiing._

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!" A cheery Bob Pinciotti answered.

"Oh, hey Bob, is Donna there?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. I knew that man wouldn't hurt a fly, but I was still terrified of him, for one obvious reason.

"Oh sure, I'll tell her to pick up from her room."

So, he didn't know yet. Good, I thought to myself. The later, the better.

I heard a click, and then her silken voice called me to attention.

"Hey Eric." she said calmly.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?"

"You haven't got the letter yet, have you." she sounded disappointed.

"I did, actually."

A long, awkward moment. I listened to her sigh.

"So... you know." she muttered.

"Yes."

"Are you... okay about it?" she asked.

"More than okay, but I wish I could be there with you right now. You shouldn't have to go through this alone, milady." I said, using my pet name for her.

"You mean you're _really_ okay with it? Because this doesn't seem like you."

"Donna, I spent sleepless hours thinking and meditating on this and I've really, you know, got a more grown-up perspective on this. I'm happy."

"I'm happy too." she said, her voice momentarily taking on a lighter, more relieved tone.

"That's wonderful." I said. I wanted her to be happy, even though I expected that the last thing she wanted was a baby.

"Though it didn't happen at the right time." she said. "I just... I wish you were here with me..." she started choking up.

"It's okay, it's okay..." I said. She rarely cried, especially so spontaneously. Then I remembered that she was pregnant, and these things were due to happen. "I'll be there soon enough. Don't worry." I felt like pulling her into my arms and squeezing her tight.

We were quiet for a long time, her sobs heard just audibly.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, ready to speak again.

"So..." she said. "Have you thought about any names yet?"

"Umm..." I said "Actually, I have pondered the subject."

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Well, for a girl, anyway. You might like it."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Well, in my free time, I've been reading up on Greek mythology, and I loved the story of Pandora. So, um... Pandora."

"That's a wonderful name, Eric."

"It's just a suggestion, y'know."

"No, I love it. It's better than what I was coming up with. _Kyle." _she said. "I mean come on, 'Kyle'?! Gotta give our baby some originality.

"Well, she or he definitely has quite an original mamma." I said.

"Aww, you're so sweet Eric." she chuckled.

We talked for the next ten minutes until I ran out of coins for the phone. We said our goodbyes, and I reluctantly hung up, feeling generally good about myself.

I didn't know it yet, but some other unexpected things were due to happen.

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Read and review, please and thank you. I'm attempting to throw a decent plot into this story, but it might not come in for a while. OR, I could just make the whole thing a ball of fluff. In that case, disregard that last line if you want. We'll see what happens.**

**Also! I was thinking of writing a story based on Queen of the Damned, but not exactly like it (seeing as how Anne Rice made it so fanfiction of her work is illegal). I might just base it off the movie to make it a little more soft.**

**Tell me what you think, read, review :)**


	7. Beliy Plaschik, Part One

**Bob and Red are really OOC in this chapter. Also, my stories are not the right place to look for intelligent writing, just saying. The summary of nearly all of my stories are "OHHH ERIC I LUUUURVE YOU!", "OH DONNA I LUFF YOU TOOO!!!!" "LET US CONSUMMATE!", "AND MAKE BABIES! I'm not the best at staying in character, or writing interesting, believable fanfiction.**

**Just clearing that out of the way.**

**ANYHOO, on with this chapter.**

**

* * *

**She smiled as the phone returned to its base on her nightstand. Her "babydaddy" was officially informed with all that was happening, and as an added bonus, he was happy about it. What more could she ask for?

Donna snuggled down into her duvet. She had so much to think about, but so little patience for it all. What about her ambitions, college, writing? She sifted the idea of distance learning around in her head. Or, they could move to Madison and she could go, Eric could take care for the baby... no. Eric had things that needed to be done too. She couldn't limit him, but then again, this was both of their responsibilities. Maybe they'd just have to put themselves second.

_Dear Diary,_

_I talked to Eric. I was so wrong about what he would think._

_He's really growing up, not a single mention of Star Wars or sarcasm. He's really sweet, y'know?_

_I miss him terribly. I want him to be here when the baby comes, but that might be a little too much to expect. He's doing this for the two--_

She scratched out the last sentence.

_He's doing this for the three of us, and I don't want to rush him, though I think that he's already rushed now that he knows. _

_Not to mention I miss him, physically. I want to run my fingers over the dips and curves of his body-- his skin is so soft, but in a masculine way. I want to kiss those tender lips of his, for him to suck on my lower lip like he always does when we kiss. Oh, that mouth of his. I could go on, but even in Jackie's depressed state, I doubt she'd hesitate to read this, and those feelings are even too personal for her._

_I'm really tired, more than the usual. It's been a stressful evening. I think I'll go to bed now. _

With that, she closed her little journal, shoved it under her mattress, and nestled into her pillow.

------------------------------------------

Pinciotti Kitchen, 10:00 AM:

"Donna, why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" she asked, inhaling sharply.

"Don't think I don't eavesdrop while you're on the phone, Pumpkin."

"Oh yeah, about that..." she fumbled with one of her braids.

"You should've told me sooner. Now it's gonna be even more expensive."

"Huh?"

"Ah geez, how much'll it be, I guess 2k by now."

"2k for what, Dad?"

"2k to go get that taken care of."

* * *

**And I giveth thee: A CLIFFHANGER. **

**R&R, please. **

**Short chapters are how I roll :P But there will be at least one chapter of decent length in this story, do not fear.  
**


	8. Beliy Plaschik, Part Two

__

RECAP:

"Ah geez, how much'll it be, I guess 2k by now."

"2k for what, Dad?"

"2k to go get that taken care of".

"Get... what... who..." Donna thought she knew what he meant.

"An abortion, to put it in layman's terms."

As soon as that word came out, Donna felt sick to her stomach. "What the fuck, Dad?!" she yelled.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Why don't you!"

"I want what's best for you!"

"You don't KNOW what's best for me!"

"Yes, I do! Education, a free life, I want to give you everything!"

"Yeah, you totally say that when you bring sluts half your age into this house every night! You sure do care about me, don't you!" she shouted, her blood boiling even more.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to deal with it as long as you're under my roof. That, and you have to get THAT out of you." he said, pointing to the barely visible bulge in her pajama top.

"I'm not getting this baby 'taken care of'!" she said, shuddering as the words rolled from her tongue.

"What's gotten into you?" he shouted, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Fuck off, Dad!"

"Fine, then, don't come back!"

She raced upstairs, salvaging the few things she needed, and ran downstairs and outside, crying. Where was she supposed to go? California? Maybe Mom would be more understanding about this. No, how was she supposed to get there? She couldn't just hop into Kelso's van if it even still existed) and get a ride from him, he was in Chicago with his own family now. Brooke might be empathetic enough, but her parents supported her with Betsy. Who was supporting Donna? Who was going to be there when she needed it the most?

She went where she knew she'd be able to find comfort.

-------------------------------

Kitty Forman waltzed into her kitchen, not prepared for the sight in front of her. A sobbing, distraught-looking Donna, still clad in her pajamas, at the kitchen table.

"Awww, honey, what is it this time?" the motherly figure walked over to the poor soul and wrapped her arms around her.

"Dad kicked me out." she murmured, fingers on her tear-streaked cheek.

"Why in the world would he do something like that?" Kitty asked, bewildered.

"Because I won't get an abortion."

The whole story ended up spilling out, and Kitty wasn't the least bit angry at her.

"And I don't know what I'm gonna do, where I'm gonna stay, what--"

"Now honey, don't you worry about a thing. You're family now, even though you really always have been."

Donna tried to curl her lips into a smile. "You mean..."

"Of course. Do you think I'd let the mother of my grandbaby go live in some dump?" Kitty patted her back. "Now, how about you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable in Eric's room, I'll make you some breakfast, alright sweetie?"

Donna stood up and threw her arms around Kitty. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Forman. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, it's nothing. You're family. Family takes care of each other."


	9. Ne Ver, Ne Boisya, Ne Prosi

10 Weeks Later

Donna had settled in quite comfortably with the Formans. Kitty was ecstatic and constantly raving about her first grandchild, even Red smiled at her when she walked past him. All was going well, but she always lived with a twinge of guilt for accepting the invitation to live with Kitty and Red.

She decided to look for a decent apartment, and move out as soon as possible.

"Okay, look at this one. $400 a month, excluding utilities, 1 bed, 1 bath." Jackie said as they sat in Denny's one afternoon.

"I'm going to need a bit more space than that, Jackie." Donna said.

"Why on earth would you need more space than that? It's just going to be you!"

Donna cleared her throat and pointed at her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry, why did I forget that! Ugh. I'm sorry. I've just had so much on my mind lately, what with the whole Steven-running-off-and-marrying-a-stripper ordeal."

"I know, I know Jackie. You'll be alright, you're too good for that dick." Donna felt bad calling Hyde that, he had, after all, been her friend since elementary school, but breaking Jackie's heart warranted such terms to be thrown at him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jackie said. Even so, Donna sensed a hint of insecurity in those words. She decided not to bring it up.

"Anywho, look. Here's a place over on the east side with 2 bedrooms 2 baths. $500 a month. Look, it's even got a washer and a dryer!"

Donna's heart sunk. The last time she'd been apartment-hunting, Eric was with her, and she'd been thrilled to find a place with a washer and a dryer.

"Oh and here's one that pays utilities." Jackie said.

"Ha, free water." Donna said, quoting her former (still?) fiancée. "And you know what that means!"

"What, I don't know." Jackie said, momentarily lifting her eyes from the paper to look at Donna.

"Free ice!" Donna exclaimed, laughing.

"Hmph. I don't get it." Jackie said, quickly focusing back on her task at hand.

"Of course you don't get it..." Donna mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

--------

Donna sat in Eric's bedroom later that night, composing a letter to him.

_To my lovely, sweet Eric who I miss dearly,_

_Hi honey. How's it been? Yes, your mother's being good to me. You don't have to worry, I know you have enough on your mind already. _

_I found an apartment for us that I'm going to try to rent. It's so cute, and there's enough space for the baby when he or she comes. I don't want to feel like a mooch living with your parents, even though Kitty's told me over and over that it's no problem. I really do love that mother of yours, Eric. I never thought I would this much._

_I'm going for my four month checkup on Tuesday. If all goes to plan, I'll find out the baby's gender, and perhaps mail you a copy of the ultrasound. How about that?_

_Regarding the little tyke, my stomach's getting a little bigger day by day. No full-on kicks have been felt yet, but there is a little bit of fluttering going on. I wish you were here to feel it too. _

_Sleep well, love. I can't wait for the day you come home to me._

_All my love,_

_-Donna_

---------------

Antonella Pinciotti-Kosova sat perched on the edge of her sofa, trying to entertain her four-year-old twins with the current episode of Sesame Street; while feeding her 6-month-old baby and helping her 7-year old song with his homework. Her husband, Allen, was off at work, managing the restaurant, while she was still on a very lengthy maternity leave, compliments of Allen.

The phone suddenly rang, and the twins immediately raced each other to the telephone. Little Kendall won the race, leaving her brother whining.

"Heh-lo!" the eager toddler answered a little too loud into the phone.

"Hey Kendall! Is your mommy there?"

"Who's this?" Kendall said with a hint of attitude.

"It's Donna. Don't you remember me?"

"Oh!" she smacked her head with her hand. "Why didn't you say so?"

Donna laughed. After a loud, "Mommy! It's Donna!", Antonella picked up the phone.

"Hi Sweetie. How've you been?"

"Anxious."

"Ah, tell me about it. I couldn't even sleep when I was pregnant with Alessio. So many worries. You'll be okay, kid."

"That's what everybody seems to be telling me, at least."

"You sound sad. Is it about that boyfriend of yours off in Antarctica?"

"Africa. And no, I'm just tired. Actually, I had a favor to ask you."

"Ask away, darling." Antonella said.

"Well, I still have my job at the radio station, but it's not quite enough, with the baby coming and everything. I need to get my own apartment and all, because I don't want to have to live with my boyfriend's parents for much longer."

"Do you need money, babe?"

"Actually I was wondering if you all could hire me at the restaurant. Just, y'know, if you needed an extra waitress or busgirl or anything, I'd be glad to take the position."

"Oh, sure!" Antonella exclaimed. "We've been a little short-handed around there anyway, and Allen and I would never object to helping family out."

"Really? Oh, that'd be so awesome, Anta." Donna gushed.

"No problem, babe. Here, how about you call me later on this evening after Allen gets home, and we can work something out, huh?"

"That would be fantastic. Thank you so much." Donna said.

"Hey, it's nothing. Now you go get some rest!"

"I will. Thank you so much Antonella. I love you."

"Love you too, hon'. Talk to you later."

"Night."

Antonella hung up. Not a moment later, her seven-year old son was tapping at her shoulder.

"What is it, baby?"

"Mommy, when can I get a job?"

Antonella just sighed, chuckled, and hugged her little boy. "Not for a while, dear."

-------------------

**Well then, how was that? I hope to finish up this story soon. Amazingly enough, I have more time to write during the school year than during the summer. Who would've thought?**

**Also, I am thinking of starting a fan-work community for Donna and Eric, if anyone's interested in participating. It's pretty pointless for me to do it if nobody's going to participate. You don't even have to write anything, even just hanging out and talking would be wonderful :)**

**More details later, please R&R :)**

**-Rachel**


	10. Lyubov Vnutrivenno

**Warning: this chapter is a bit prose-y. Bear with me, I'm trying to convey a lot of emotion in it. Feel free to yell at me about my sentence fragments and run-ons. **

_1 month later..._

"Ahh..." Donna sighed as she slipped into her bed. It had been a tough day at work, apparently Greek food was a big hit on Memorial Day. Thus, "Little Athens" was crowded, and her swollen feet were no help while catering to the needs of her tables.

The worst part of the day, however, was at WFPP, when the interns were constantly bombarding her with backhanded insults. Everything from criticizing her bloated body to spreading rumors about Eric planning to never return. She lost her temper at one of them and almost started crying in the ladies' room.

She bit her lip as she curled up into a ball, thinking about the day's events. Her eyes grew heavy at the thought of any of those rumors being true. Eric was coming back, wasn't he? When, though, she had no idea. He said at most it would be a year, but he'd try to negotiate a shorter term. She wanted him here right now!

A tear rolled down her cheek; this was not the way it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be lying in bed together, talking about how the baby might look while he stroked at her belly and kissed her neck. They were supposed to be here, discussing names and plans and the future.

She missed him, every bit of him. The way he'd smile at her, the way he'd make her laugh when nobody else could. The way their fingers intertwined together whenever they ended up next to each other. The way he'd waggle his eyebrows, trying to satirize Hollywood's portrayal of "sexy". The way his lips moved against hers, gracefully yet passionately. The way he'd kiss every inch of her body before they made love, and the way he would make her come better than she could herself. The memories were too much, and before she knew it, Donna's pillow was wet from tears.

Donna slid out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom, which she still hadn't gotten used to yet. Hell, she hadn't gotten used to the new apartment yet at all, all of her belongings were in boxes apart from the necessary items. She splashed her face and looked in the mirror. _"What a mess," _she thought. _"My beautiful lady," _he'd tell her if he was here. He'd wrap his arms around her and bury his face into her auburn locks, his soft but masculine voice calming her. He would tell her to take what her coworkers said with a grain of salt.

"Okay." she whispered. And suddenly, she felt a whole lot better.


	11. You And I

**Chapter 11: You And I (wonderful song by Tatu, if you care to listen to it.)**

**I also have a confession. I mentioned Memorial Day in the previous chapter, silly as I am. Memorial Day is in May. This story, up to this point, takes place from June 1979 to December 1979. I am a silly little child, am I not? I guess, perhaps you all should ignore my little logic slip back there. Anywho, here's Chapter 11: You And I.**

_December 12th, 1979_

Kick, kick, kick.

"Ow, ow, ow." Donna muttered as she drove home from her evening shift at her cousin's family restaurant.

The past few weeks, she'd literally been able to see her shape changing. The baby had shifted around, a little lower now, which relieved her from morning sickness, but in turn made her visits to the toilet more frequent. She was afraid she'd get a ticket for speeding home that evening out of need to relieve herself.

Customers were always asking about her, about the baby. How far along she was, when was the baby due, what the gender was. 6 months, March 15th, and "we're keeping it a secret for now" were her responses, respectively.

She went through her evening routine, deciding to take a bubble bath instead of a shower that night. As she slipped in, she counted down the maximum number of months until Eric would be home. She didn't want to get her hopes up, for all she knew, he'd be gone for the next six months and not even get to be there when the baby was born. She hated that idea, but knew it was an unfortunate possibility.

She thought back to his last letter.

_Dear Donna,_

_Oh, my dear love. I am so relieved that you're getting used to your (our?) new apartment. Ugh, I wish I was there with you instead of stuck in mosquito-land out here._

_Despite the mosquitoes, it really is beautiful here and I'd like to take you here someday. Maybe when our kid's old enough, huh? _

_I stared at the ultrasound picture for nearly an hour smiling. I can't believe it, and it makes me so happy to look at our little baby, even if it is just a silhouette-type picture. So beautiful... I smile now just thinking of it. The sonogram, along with several pictures of you are taped to my mirror. _

_It's been tough, but I think I might be able to come home soon. I really want to be there before the baby is born, you shouldn't have to go through that, and plus, I'll only have one opportunity to witness the birth of my first child._

_I love you very much. Tell everyone I said hello if you get the chance._

_Love, Eric._

She toweled off after her bath, analyzing her figure in the mirror. Donna studied her appearance, pursing her lips at the thought of being fat. _You're not fat, honey, you're just pregnant! _she imagined Eric telling her as she complained about her ever-increasing girth. Then he would wrap his arms around her and do things to her that would distract her from putting her clothes on.

Speaking of which, celibacy was really putting her in a grumpy mood lately. She'd tried to pleasure herself several times, but every time her arm brushed against her belly and the baby kicked, it killed the mood. Donna would occasionally wake up from dreams vaguely involving Eric to find herself wet in the panties, but that was as far as she got nowadays.

Donna had finished getting dressed in a yellow nightgown that ended above her knees and a pair of thermal pajama pants under it. She walked to her kitchen to get something to eat when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, baby!"

"Oh, hi Eric! How have you been?"

"Mmm, better than usual. Airplane food was pretty gross, though."

"What? Why were you on a-- oh my gosh!" She could hear him chuckling.

"You were quick to figure out my subtle hint there, milady."

Donna was speechless, all she could do was grin wildly. "Y-you're... here? You're coming..."

"I'm coming home, my lovely. Finally."

"I can't believe it! You're here, as in, _here_?" she nearly screamed.

"I'm at the airport, I'm taking a cab and it'll be about 45 minutes, but yes, I'm here."

"Oh my... oh, oh, oh my goodness, I cannot believe it. 45 minutes!" 45 minutes and she'd get to physically be with her one true love. He'd be here, next to her, filling the void that had been in her life since he left in June.

---------------

Donna anxiously sipped her tea, waiting up for Eric. It hadn't been quite 45 minutes, but she began to feel worried. Car accident? Traffic jam? Terrorist bombing? Chinese radicals? _No, no, no_, _and definitely not!_ she reassured herself. She didn't allow herself to think of such awful things. Instead, she decided to go wait on her front porch.

Donna barely even noticed the cold, or the snow on the ground when she saw a yellow taxi cab pull up. Her eyes brightened as the door opened, and all was right in the world.


	12. Snegopady

**Author's Note: This chapter contains smut, I'm trying to write it tastefully as opposed to writing it like a trashy romance novel. Let me know how I'm doing, okay? Thanks for reading :) Also, this is not the last chapter. There are still issues that need to be resolved.**

**Chapter 12: Snegopady  
**

It was like California all over again, the two of them running towards each other. He had dropped his bags on the sidewalk as he caught her in his arms, and she shivered at how surreal the moment was. Was he really here? Was she dreaming?

"Donna, oh Donna, I love you, I love you..." he sighed over and over into her lips as they kissed madly. Her body was completely enveloped in his warm arms, tears gliding down her face as the wind stung her cheeks. She didn't notice, this was too perfect. She didn't even know what to say, or when to say anything. She just kissed and touched, running her fingers over his back and through his hair, making little whimpering noises as his tongue probed her mouth.

"Lemon?" he finally asked.

"Hm?"

"Your mouth tastes like lemon."

"Oh, I had tea earlier."

He smiled and began kissing her again pulling her close and caressing her prominent belly under his hands. Then, he abruptly pulled away, a concerned look in his eyes.

"What am I thinking, keeping you out here in the cold? You're hardly wearing anything! Good lord, Donna!"

"Oh, yeah." she realized just how cold it was, and winced at the pain of the snow on her bare feet. "Shit. It _is_ cold out here."

He smiled and pecked at her cheek before picking up his abandoned bags and following her inside. Once he arranged them neatly in an inconspicuous corner, she roughly attacked him again.

"You're cold, honey." he said, taking off his jacket and wrapping around her. She hadn't realized that she was still shivering.

'Thanks..." she said before he lifted her up. It was a new feeling, he had never been able to carry her before. But now, he did it too easily. She lazily ran a finger over his shoulder, noticing the difference. "Bedroom's that way." she smiled and pointed down the hallway, and he followed her direction.

He set her down on her bed, following suit as he warmed her hands in his.

"I can't believe you're here, Eric." she said, gazing into his chocolate eyes.

"I know, I just... I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and not be here, and realize that it's all a dream or something, and be back in hell all over again."

She gave him a serious look before pinching his arm playfully.

"Nope, not dreaming." he said, smiling. He pinched her arm gently in return.

"You're so, so beautiful." he regained a serious expression, as her arms found their proper places around his neck. He rested one hand behind her back and one on her stomach. The baby kicked, and he smiled.

"That's the first kick I've felt, Donna." he said.

"I know." she said, closing her eyes to breathe in his musky scent. Her lips met his stubbly cheek and trailed to meet his lips, which he gladly parted to allow access to his mouth.

He gently pushed his jacket off of her, revealing bare shoulders under the short yellow sleeves of her nightie.

Her hands rubbed up and down his back, tracing along his shoulderblades. She could literally hear her pulse quicken as he kissed her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. He placed his lips in the hollow between her shoulder and her breast, looking up at her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." he repeated into her soft skin while stroking her belly with the tips of his fingers.

Donna buried her face in his chestnut locks. "I love you Eric."

Without another word, she eased her leg over his, scooting into his lap.

"Are you warm enough now, milady?" he asked in a warm, soft voice.

The answer trapped itself in the back of her throat as his thumbs began to rub small circles directly beneath her breasts. "Plenty." she managed to gasp in the nick of time, as his thumbs had migrated up to stroke her sensitive nipples.

She leaned over, pushing him down on to the bed as his fingers caught the hem of her nightgown. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his ear,

"Be prepared, I look more like a planet than anything."

He exhaled a little hum of sympathy before quickly sitting up and easing her down on her back, reversing their positions.

Donna pulled up her nightgown past her waist and took his hands, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of her pajama pants. She guided him by his wrists, pulling them down to her knees, before beginning to unzip his pants. She smiled at the familiar hardness, deliberately brushing her fingers against it.

"Nghhh..." he groaned at her contact as she pulled his pants down. He quickly rid himself of his shirt before sliding her top over her head.

His boner pressed into her thigh as he kissed his way down her neck again, stopping to lave his tongue over her now erect nipple.

"Ffff--" she tried to speak, but only ended up digging her fingernails into his back. It would leave marks come morning, but he didn't mind.

She struggled with his belt before he took over and removed it himself.

His pants followed and he moved back up to kiss her. She jolted as his fingers rubbed her through her panties, feeling the warm, soaked cloth. He slid his fingers down into them, stroking her slick folds as she dug her fingers into his neck. Not a minute later, he removed them with his free hand as he worked with her throbbing clit.

She moaned out loud, over and over again, the best kind of music to his ears. He began to play a little game with her. Each time she started moaning his name, he'd speed up just fast enough to prevent her from getting as far as "Er-". Either that, or he'd muffle her with kisses.

"Ahh..." she gasped. She asserted herself, wrapping her leg around his waist.

"Mm, I think we should try something a little different, because of _this_, don't you think?" he patted her abdomen.

"O-okay..." she said.

"Here, turn onto your side, like this." he motioned. He crawled behind her and spooned her.

"Alright, now put your leg over me... yeah, like this." he said gently, guiding her leg to overlap his. Her soft little ass felt good against his erection, but time was of the essence.

"Mmm, okay, can you spread your legs a little more for me, lovely?" he said, beginning to stroke her clit again.

He pushed into her, and pulled out; repeating the motion and gradually picking up speed as he rubbed her clit in all directions, eliciting beautiful sounds out of his lover.

"Eric, ah, Eric..." she moaned, frustratedly running her fingers through her hair, ever so close to her climax. He gently blew a current of air against her ear, and that was what did it for her.

Endorphins suddenly rushed through her body as she reached her orgasm, clutching on to Eric for dear life. She let out what sounded like half-moan, half-sob to Eric, who gave a final thrust and came deep inside of her as well. She quickly maneuvered herself around, snuggling into Eric's arms as he squeezed her warm body against him.

-----------------------

"I feel terrible, Eric, I didn't even really talk to you last night!" Donna laughed the next morning as she ate breakfast with Eric the next morning.

"It's perfectly fine, Donna, don't worry about it." he said, winking at her from across the table.

"It was amazing, though. Thank you." she said, seriously.

"_You're_ amazing, Donna."

"Aww, stop it." she said.

"No, really. All you've been through in the last six months, finding out you're pregnant, your dad kicking you out because of it, having to work two jobs... wow. I doubt I could handle any of that if it were me in your situation."

"You're going to be taking care of the baby too, silly."

'Well obviously, I know, but what I meant was carrying a baby inside of you. I would freak out."

"I did, initially."

"You look so good, though. I'm tempted to cover you in whipped cream and lick it all off."

"Y'know, I wouldn't oppose to that."

"Me neither."

They continued eating and catching up on everything that had happened in each others' lives over the last half of a year. Then, they showered together and got ready to go surprise everyone else with Eric's homecoming.


	13. Chelovechki

**Chapter 13 - Chelovechki**

_Earlier that morning..._

Waking up in his arms was amazing in itself. Donna felt protected and loved, and most of all, reassured that he was here with her for real this time, not just in a dream or fantasy.

She recalled the events of the previous night, how he was so loving and gentle that it almost made her cry right there. She strengthened the grip of her hands around his, which were placed above and below her abdomen. She thought he was asleep until she felt a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good morning, darling."

She sighed with endearment and slowly swiveled around to face him. He rearranged his arms around her. Donna gave him a much-needed kiss.

"Good morning, Eric." she said, unable to stop smiling.

"Whatcha grinning about?" he asked, although he was smiling for the very same reason she was.

"Do you even have to ask?" she laughed.

"Well, I'd hope that it would be that you're happy that I'm back."

"Exactly. And before the baby comes, and that you're right next to me, no, closer than that... oh Eric..." she sighed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He began to feel tears drip on to his shoulder.

"Donna, Donna, Donna... oh, my sweet, beautiful Donna..." she hugged her tighter and held her until the crying ceased. "I'm here. I'm never going to be away from you again."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, and before long, she smiled. "Geez, I didn't mean to break down like, that, it's the hormones, I'm sorry--"

"No, you don't need to apologize. I love you."

"I love you too, Eric." she said before pressing her lips to his again.

* * *

"Damn, I'm nervous." Eric blurted out on the car drive to his parent's house.

"I know. I've already got everyone's reactions predicted. It's going to be ridiculous."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, first off, your mom's going to go insanely happy and start baking a bunch of stuff, Red will ask you why you came back "so damned early", Jackie will make some comment about how you're not a twig anymore, Fez will be ecstatic, and Hyde will just... sit there. I can only imagine what Kelso would do if he was around too."

"Eek. I'd better bring an extra pair of underwear, then."

Donna rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"No, but really. If we see your Dad, it'll be a shitstorm."

She gripped the steering wheel in anger. "You know what? I really don't care about what he thinks. He wanted me to kill our baby. Can you imagine? OUR baby. And then he kicked me out for not doing it. Bastard still has my health insurance cards, so I don't know how I'm going to get any kind of help when the baby comes. He really screwed me over, you'd at least think he'd be supportive. But no! The dickhead kicks me out. You wouldn't do that to our kid if she got pregnant, would you?"

"Well, I'd probably go get a bunch of ex-convicts to go gang rape the father, then go stab him in the face repeatedly with a fork. Then, I'd continue on supporting her like any halfway decent father should."

Donna felt a warm feeling build up in her chest. "You're going to be a great dad, Eric." she said sincerely, as they pulled up in the driveway.

* * *

Eric and Donna walked hand in hand up to the sliding glass door, opening it and stepping in. Kitty's back was turned to them as she was working on something on the stove.

"Mrs. Forman, look who's here!" Donna said cheerily.

Kitty turned around and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw her baby standing right there. Without a second thought, she raced to him and hugged him, instantly shedding tears of joy. "My baby!!!" she yelled, squeezing him tight.

Eric hugged his mom, missing her hospitable nature.

"Well, look at you!" said Red, who had appeared in the doorway. For the first time in a long time, Eric saw approval in his father's eyes, shining directly at him.

"Dad!"

"Looks like you've really grown up, son. Came back early to be here with Donna, taking responsibility for your actions, hell, you've even filled out a little!" Red frogged him in the shoulder. Eric didn't do as much as wince.

Kitty finally detached from him. "Oh, honey! You must be starving!" she then abruptly began to gather ingredients for cake.

"See, I told you." Donna whispered to Eric when nobody was listening.

"You were wrong about Red, though."

"True, true. But your mom is so predictable."

* * *

**Well. there's chapter 13. next chapter should have a little smut in it, maybe if I can fit it in near the end. **

**I also demand more fics for these two. The main couple of the show should have more than 5 fans.**

**I don't care if you write like an eleven year old girl, or if you make Donna into a ridiculous Mary-Sue. I don't care if it's purple prose, I don't care if it's a shitty songfic. I don't care if it's the first bit of creative writing you've ever done that wasn't a school assignment. I WANT IT.  
**


	14. Ty Soglasna

**Chapter 14 – Ty Soglasna**

_Eric's POV/train of thought._

Things are going great. I ran into the branch manager of Pricemart and he remembered me and my "amazing work ethic", we got to talking about me and Donna and the baby, and he offered me a position at the Point Place franchise! Not stock-boy (ha-ha), but Secretary to the General Manager.

Donna's looking so beautiful. I swear, she is glowing. She's still working for her cousin's restaurant, and for WFPP, but soon she'll be on maternity leave. This is all happening so fast, in a little more than two months, my daughter's going to be here. I'm anxious, I have to admit. I can't even count how many baby books I read while I was in Africa, but still, I have a feeling that I can never be prepared enough for the real thing.

I'm also concerned about Donna and Bob. I'm mad at him for all that he did, but I still wish they could make up. She doesn't have her mother around anymore, and now her father won't speak to her. Sometimes she cries at night. She always says it's "nothing", but I know what it is.

Oh, and we went baby shopping. Nothing too serious, just browsing. For a man who hates shopping, I actually enjoyed it a little. I got to be with her, and I got to think about my little girl. It was great.

I'm going to propose to Donna. She doesn't know yet, but it's going to be amazing. I'm even going to tuck my shirt in! I have her ring already, and I have to say that it's more impressive than the last one. I really hope she says yes, because I want to marry her and be with her forever.

She's stirring in her sleep beside me, and it's almost time for us to wake up. I stroke her cheek with the tip of my finger and admire everything about her. My Donna, _my Donna. _Nobody else's but mine.

------

**Aghhh... so... much... fluff... can't... breathe.... aghh!!!**

**I'm headdesking at how much this chapter disappoints me. But then again, it makes me smile. What do you think?**

**Donna's POV next chapter. Enjoy :)**


	15. Karouseli

DONNA'S POV:

2 months to go, and we have never been more in love. Eric is just so... everything. Adorable, sweet, sexy, cute, and loving. I don't know how many times I've said it to myself, but I'll say it again: I am so happy to have his baby growing inside of me.

In October I had found out that it was a girl, and I sent him the ultrasound picture. He called me the minute he got it, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have though that he won the lottery, he was so overjoyed.

But nothing compared to when he came home to me, and felt her kick for the first time. He looked at me like his heart was going to explode; he was so happy. Then we got down to, er, "getting reacquainted" with one another.

Speaking of which, these last few months I've not been one for marathon sex. I get really tired after one or two sessions, and sometimes I just fall asleep right after we're done. Oh well, after the baby comes and I heal up, we can get back to going at it "like rabbits who have just gotten out of prison" as Jackie once put it.

Of course, I am very swollen up right now, and for the next two months I'll only be getting bigger. Sometimes I worry that he's disappointed, but it's almost like he can read my mind, because he then tells me everything that I want to hear. Except that I know he means it, because I can tell the sincerity in his voice. When you've been together as long as we have, things like that become apparent.

I love him. I really do. I feel, possibly, even more in love with him now than ever. I think he's finally growing up and so am I. We're going to live the happy life we always wanted.

* * *

**Ridiculous, cheesy, fluffy... everything you asked for. **

**I'm not done, I'm going to be uploading one more chapter tonight. I watched the T7S marathon on FX all day long, so I'm in the mood to write.**


	16. Zaichiki Na Stenye

"Happy 20th birthday, my love." Eric said as he led his very pregnant girlfriend down the sidewalk. He had taken her out to dinner at the Vineyard, sans-spiked iced tea, and after, took her on a moonlit walk down the street. It was late, and most people were in bed, so there was rarely a car in sight.

She kissed him on the cheek in response, cuddling closer into him. It was amazing that they could even walk in such a heavy embrace, but they pulled it off wonderfully.

"Thanks for taking me out, Eric. You know you didn't have to do that." she said.

"Yes, I _did_ have to. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and you mean everything to me. It was the least I could do."

"You are so damn sweet, baby." she pulled him to a stop and faced him, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

They walked on, until they reached the neighborhood playground, where they had grown up, getting skinned knees and mouthfuls of dirt along the way. Donna chuckled at the memory of force-feeding an eight-year-old Eric a clump of grass.

They sat down on a bench, hugging. "Donna, you know I love you so much, you and I have something special that people rarely experience. And I've done my fair share of screwing things up, being a dumbass, and breaking your heart over and over again. But I want to fix that, and I tried once, but ended up hurting you again. So, tonight, I'm going to do this the right way, and promise you that I'll be with you forever. So, with that in mind..." he stood up and got down on one knee.

"Eric, are yo--" she said in a state of shock.

"Donna Pinciotti, I love you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and the sweetest, smartest and strongest as well. I can tell you things I can't tell anyone else, and nobody has ever shown me love and forgiveness the way you do. And so, I want you to be in my life forever. That's why I'm asking you, Donna..." he took a small box out of his back pocket and took her hand in his. "Will you be my wife?" he asked as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

Donna's mouth hung open, before she began grinning wildly. He looked up at her with imploring eyes before he got an answer.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said, pulling him into her arms. "I will, I will marry you, Eric Forman!"

"You will?"

"Of course!" she said, kissing him.

He then took her hand, shaky with excitement, and slowly slid the ring on to her left ring finger. She felt tingles shoot up through her as the cool metal met her warm skin.

It wasn't like the time when they were still in high school. It felt REALLY real this time. Not that the last time didn't feel real, because it did, but not like how this time was. He was sure, she was sure, they knew that they were each others' twin flame and that they were together for a reason.

* * *

They laid together in bed later that night after celebrating, staring at the ring on her finger until she began to doze off in his arms. He took one hand in his and placed his other hand over her stomach to see if their daughter was as happy about the engagement as they were. He felt a tiny foot jolt against his hand, and smiled.

"Eric..." Donna said quietly, when he thought she was about to fall asleep.

"Hm?" he replied.

"This has been the best birthday ever."


	17. Ona Zavut

"How many more days?" Donna whined as she sipped at a glass of milk. She'd never been as hungry or as moody as she was in her ninth month.

"Soon enough, honey." Kitty said calmly as she worked at the stovetop. "And at least you're on maternity leave for a while."

"Agh, it hurts to even imagine waitressing with my ankles like this." Donna closed here eyes and put her face in her hands.

"I know it, sweetie. But you'll see your little baby and it'll all be worth it, I promise." Kitty said.

"Well, I believe that. It's been a wild ride, though."

"Oh tell me about it, Red was off in Nam almost the whole time I was pregnant with Eric. But look at them now!"

"Um..."

"Oh. Well, ah, I'm sure my son will be a wonderful father." Kitty said, realizing the ridiculousness of her previous statement.

"Aw, I know he will. You should've seen him when we were decorating the baby's room, he was literally bouncing with excitement! No I mean seriously, he was bouncing. Jumping a little. I was slightly concerned." Donna said.

Kitty paused. "Oh, that's normal, it's your first little baby! And you know he's always loved you so much, so he's happy to be making a baby with _you_, Donna."

"Hmm..."

"Oh, oh! And you know what I just remembered, honey?"

"No, what?"

"We need to throw you a baby shower!"

"Oh no Mrs. Forman, I'm--"

"Nonsense! Now, let's see... I could make cookies, and cake, and punch..." Kitty rattled on.

Donna just shook her head and smiled. Now she saw why Eric got so frustrated every year around his birthday. Still, she loved her "adoptive" mother, and would let her have her fun.

"Okay, okay Mrs. Forman. All I ask is that it's just a _little_ one. That's what I was planning anyway."

"You were planning a baby shower already?" Kitty asked.

"Well, just thinking about when I would want it to be. Probably after the baby's born so gifts can be more specific, y'know, gender-appropriate and all. I'm really one to be talking, aren't I?" Donna laughed.

Kitty just smiled and walked over to the table and patted Donna's head. "You are absolutely fine, sweetie."

-------------------

Donna was at home, sitting on the sofa and reading an Anne Rice novel when Eric came home.

"Hey." she said tentatively when he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey there, beautiful." he said as he plopped down beside her.

"How was your day?"

"Fantastic. How was yours?" he asked.

"Your mom wants to throw me a baby shower."

"Oh, boy."

"I know."

"It's like all my birthdays all over again."

Donna laughed. "I think I might take her up on the offer. I mean, she is really, REALLY happy about this, she's always wanted grandkids, and this is her first, so why not?"

"First." Eric repeated.

"Hm?"

"This is our first." he said, gently stroking her large belly.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Cadence." he said out of the blue.

"Cadence?" Donna asked. He nodded.

"Cadence Pandora." Donna replied assuringly.

"You remembered!" he exclaimed.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Donna smiled.

Eric shrugged and smiled. "My little Cadence. _Our _little Cadence. Cadie."

"I like it, Eric." Donna replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"I do too." he said. "So, Cadence it is?"

"Yes. Cadence Pandora Forman."

* * *

**Yay, baby next chapter!!! Sorry this one was so short, I ended up getting distracted and losing my train of thought, so I decided to wrap it up.**


	18. Malinki Devochka

**(*squee*) New chapter :)**

**-----**

"Brooke and I would be honored to be your baby's godparents!" A beaming Micheal Kelso said to Eric and Donna during his visit to Point Place.

"Um, Kelso, we didn't ask you."

"Aw, damn it."

"But really, you guys, who are you gonna pick?"

"Well, seems like now the tables are turned. Kelso, you picked Jackie and Hyde over us to be Betsy's godparents, and look at them. They can't even be friendly to EACH OTHER anymore. Nice going, buddy." Eric said.

"Well then who did you have in mind?" Kelso said.

"Fez and Jackie." Eric an Donna said in unison.

"What?!" Kelso said, obviously feeling insulted.

"Well, Kelso, no offense, but danger seems to follow you around. We really can't take any risks with this." Donna said, rubbing her belly lovingly.

"Hmph. Fine." Kelso scoffed and went to the deep freeze to get a popsicle.

After dinner, Eric and Donna drove back home to their apartment.

"Y'know I think we've made a good decision towards who's gonna be Cadence's godparents."

"Yeah, I do too. I can trust Jackie. Of course, she might spoil the crap out of her."

"I don't see the problem in that, my little girl deserves anything she wants."

"Eric." Donna rolled her eyes. "Come on. She's not going to be a spoiled brat."

"Oh, alright Donna, if you say so." Eric said with mock hurt. Donna grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, then placed it back on her stomach.

* * *

Eric hadn't entirely expected Donna to shout out in discomfort at three o' clock in the morning.

"Honey, you okay?" he whispered.

"Agh... my back and... ah, everything..."

"Oh my gosh, I think you might be going into labor. How long has this been going on?"

"Nngh... ahh, on and off, getting worse since last night."

"On and off? How far apart?"

"Oh, about, uh, ten, eleven minutes?" She clutched his hand.

"Honey, we need to get to the hospital." he said.

"O-okay..." she said, her contraction subsiding.

He kissed her quickly then hopped out of bed to help her get her things together. She slowly did the same and three contractions later, they had reached the hospital.

"Ow... ow, ow!" Donna panted.

"I'm hurrying, alright?" he said, trying to stay calm as he navigated the parking lot. He had to keep reminding himself that his fiancée was probably more pain that he'd ever experienced.

He pulled into a handicap space, the nearest one he could find.

"You're parking in the handicap parking space, dillhole!"

"No, don't worry," he said, pulling out a handicap tag and hanging it on the rearview mirror. "I stole this from Kelso's grandma."

"Aww, so sweet." she squeezed at his hand.

* * *

Eight hours later, Donna was finally dialated at ten centimeters.

"It's normal since this is her first baby." one of the nurses told a very fretful Eric.

Now, Donna had intense contractions coming and going every few seconds it seemed, and even being the strong girl she was, had to scream a little. It was like period cramps, but multiplied by a hundred.

"You're crowning!" the doctor yelled above the racket.

"AHH... oh shit... shit this hurts..." Donna said loudly, gripping Eric's hand.

"You're doing wonderful, I can see the head now... push!"

Donna pushed, far past exhausted, but keeping awake for her baby's sake. Not to mention the intense pain, she couldn't have relaxed of she tried.

"C'mon Donna... just a little while more, you can do this..." Eric said, squeezing her hand. Part of her wanted to kiss him, and part of her wanted to smack him for no apparent reason. But her thoughts were cut off as a final wave of pain hit her, and suddenly the room was filled with a persistent "waaaah!".

"Congratulations, she's beautiful." The doctor said as Donna gasped in happiness. All her pain was put into the back of her mind when the tiny yet sturdy little creature was handed to her. She gasped and smiled, it was all worth it to see the baby's little face.

"Hey there little girl!" she said softly as the baby quieted down, finding comfort in her mother's arms as the doctor worked on snipping the umbilical cord.

"Aw, you made it out!" Eric gushed, wrapping one arm around Donna and the other cradling his daughter.

The doctor smiled and left, saying something about leaving them alone for a little while.

"My baby... our... we had a baby, Eric..." Donna said, unable and unwilling to keep the big smile off of her face.

"I know, I know!" he said excitedly.

"Cadence..." Donna softly said to her daughter, stroking her cheek with the tip if her finger. "My sweet little Cadence, I am so happy to see you!"

She was still all gooey, but they couldn't have noticed much because they were on the moon with happiness. Even though she was trying to squeeze her eyes shut, it was still obvious that Cadence had her father's eyes.

A pediatrics nurse came in and asked if she could take Cadence to the nursery to get her cleaned up and checked, and they handed her over, almost painfully.

"We'll see you in a little bit, Sweetie." Eric said to her, kissing her little forehead.

As soon as the nurse left, Donna just stared at her soon-to-be husband. "God, Eric."

"I know. She's so perfect."

"How can you love someone so much who you've just met?" Donna asked.

"I-- I don't know, but it just happened."

Soon, little Cadie was returned, looking fresh-faced and bright. "Very, very healthy little girl, this one is." the nurse said as she handed the infant to Eric.

"Aww, come here baby doll..." Eric said, taking his daughter from the nurse's arms. She was all clean now, her downy reddish hair visible beneath the rim of her little hat that the nurse had put on her.

Donna watched tiredly as Eric fawned over their new child.

"..And you're so beautiful, just like your mommy, and..." she listened to him ramble on. This was amazing. Her two loves, right next to her. What could be more perfect?

-------------------

**:D**

**I kept getting interrupted, so this took three days to write. Sorry if it's not the best quality writing, I had a few dialogue and reaction problems.**

**There is more, don't worry :)**

**Also, should I restart _Ya Soshla S Uma_? Although this time I may make it a true T7S/t.A.T.u crossover fic. And I may change the title. Tell me what you think?**

**Also, my laptop screen is going berserk so things that would normally take one day take three. I'mma take it apart and fiddle with it, but until then, updates will be delayed.**


	19. Doschitai Do Sta

**Chapter 19 - Doschitai Do Sta**

xXXx

"I still don't understand why I need to be wheeled out, I'm not a cripple for heaven's sake." Donna complained as Eric cheerily pushed her hospital wheelchair through the parking lot. Cadence's lips curled into a smile, somehow reading her mother's emotions.

"Nah, don't worry about it. They do this with everybody." Eric said.

They reached the Vista Cruiser and Donna stepped into the backseat, fastening Cadence into her baby seat which had been prepared in advance.

The baby put up a little fuss as Donna buckled her in.

"Aww, bambina, don't worry, we'll be home before you know it!" Eric said sweetly to his new daughter.

"Bambina, oh that's too cute." Donna said as she tickled the bottoms of Cadence's soft little feet.

"Italian. I learned a little bit from a friend when I was in Tanzania."

Donna settled on the seat next to Cadence for her security, leaving Eric to the front seat all alone.

"And, off we go!" Eric said happily as they took off.

Donna watched as Cadence's eyes followed the passing scenery, taking in all the new sights ands colors that her little brown eyes had never seen before.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Babe, I think you're angering some of the drivers behind us."

"Nah, they can get over it. I'm not taking any risks with our precious cargo here."

Donna laughed, eyes still affixed to her baby. "Normally I'd be mad at you for driving so slow, but we have special circumstances, so I won't put up a fight about it."

Eric couldn't do anything but smile as he listened to the cooing and giggling that followed. There would be plenty of opportunities for college, travel, and everything that they had planned on doing, but suddenly those desires had faded into the background. He glanced back at his soon-to-be wife and firstborn. He had all he needed in the world. A little bit of her, and a little bit of him.

* * *

**:')**

**I am saddened and proud at the same time to say that this piece is officially finished. **

**Thank you so much to twentysevenseconds, luvnit, koloh3gurl, the three main reviewers who stuck with me through every chapter.**

**Also, thanks to Esshole in advance for her fulfillment of my challenge. Go check it out, kiddoes :)**

**I RUV YOU ARR RERRY RERRY MUCH!**


End file.
